Emmetts Story
by Velaxis
Summary: Ich hab mich gefragt, wie war das genau 1935? Wie könnte Emmett McCartys menschliches Leben in Tennesee ausgesehen haben? Hat er Rosalie schon vorher getroffen? Ich hab da so meine Ideen, lest mal rein und habt Spaß an meiner Version von Emmetts Story!
1. 1935 – Hitze und Felsen

**Emmetts Story**

**Kapitel 1 **

**1935 – Der Weg durch die Berge**

„Verdammte Hitze"

Emmett fluchte.

Der dreckiggelbe Dump-Truck, den er fuhr, glühte in der Nachmittagssonne. Keine Wolke am Himmel. Der Weg nach Jonesboro war ausgetrocknet und tiefe Risse in der Strecke ließen den Truck gefährlich holpern. Für den Wagen waren die Risse kein Problem, aber die Lieferung auf der Ladefläche war diesmal extra mit „fragile" beschriftet.

Also ziemlich zerbrechlich!!

Emmett musste wohl oder übel langsamer fahren. Bald würde es hügeliger werden und hoffentlich merklich kühler. Noch war die Straße flirrend, hinter ihm bildeten sich Staubfontänen. Emmett grinste in den Rückspiegel. Sein Arm hing lässig aus dem heruntergekurbelten Seitenfenster. Er überlegte, ob er sein Unterhemd auch noch ausziehen sollte. Er wusste, dass der alte Lonegan, sein Boss, von seinen Fahrern ein anständiges Auftreten erwartete, doch hier war er alleine auf dem Highway.

„Was solls…"

Antworte er sich selbst und zog das Unterhemd aus. Der wenige Fahrtwind war angenehm auf der Haut. Fast so angenehm wie die Finger von Louise, der frühreifen Tochter von Lonegan. Emmett wusste, wenn Lonegan von seinen heimlichen Dates mit Louise erfuhr, war er seinen Job los. Es musste aufhören. Im Grunde war Emmett an Louise nicht wirklich interessiert. Nur an ihrem körperlichen Vorzügen. Louise war ein sehr freizügiges Mädchen. Keiner der Fahrer entkam ihren Blicken. Es würde ihr nichts ausmachen, wenn er es beendete.

Emmett schlug eine Fliege auf seiner Schulter tot. Diese Biester waren die Hölle auf der schweißnassen Haut. Endlich veränderte sich das Straßenbild. Es wurde kurviger und der Truck zog merklich aufwärts. Emmett schraubte an den Radioknöpfen. Vielleicht war hier endlich Empfang. Zwischen dem kratzigen Rauschen war tatsächlich ein Sender zu finden. Ein geschmeidiger Countrysong löste das Rauschen ab. Emmett summte die bekannte Melodie mit.

Felsen am Straßenrand schenkten ihm zwischendurch Schatten und Emmetts Laune stieg mit der willkommenen Abkühlung. Der Truck hatte immer mehr Mühe sich um die engen Felsenpfade zu kämpfen. Die Steigung tat ihr übriges. Leider war nun auch der Radiosender wieder verschwunden und das nervige Rauschen mischte sich mit dem quälenden Truckmotor.

Emmett hoffte bis oben ohne Gegenverkehr durchziehen zu können. Das Rangieren mit entgegenkommenden Autos war hier extrem gefährlich. Er drückte das Gaspedal voll durch, wollte so schnell wie möglich den Anstieg schaffen. Damit war er deutlich zu schnell, um ausweichen oder bremsen zu können. Emmett setzte einfach auf sein Fahrerglück.

Mit dem Gegenverkehr hatte er auch diesmal Glück. Niemand kam ihm entgegen! Doch der Berg war am Vorabend ins Rutschen gekommen und ein Felsabgang hatte die gesamte Straße zugeschüttet. Emmett sah die blockierenden Felsen auf der Fahrbahn viel zu spät. Die Bremsen durchgedrückt hörte er noch, wie die Ladung gegen die Truckwand schepperte, dann schlug er selbst an der Frontscheibe auf. Der Truck rumpelte hart in den Felsenberg. Aus Emmetts Stirn blutete es stark. Wütend über sich selbst, spürte Emmett keinen Schmerz.

Fluchend trat er gegen die Tür, doch die war verkantet. Emmett musste auf die Beifahrerseite rutschen. Die Tür ließ sich problemlos öffnen.

„Scheiße…verdammte Scheiße"

Fluchte er immer wieder und lief um den demolierten Truck herum. Die Ladungskisten hatten sich beim Aufprall geöffnet und Emmett mochte gar nicht nachschauen, was drinnen alles kaputt war. Den Job war er mit Sicherheit los. Der Truck hatte Totalschaden. Wütend schlug Emmett mit seinem Fuß gegen den Hinterreifen.

Und diese verdammte Hitze. Emmett musste irgendwie einen klaren Kopf bekommen. War gut möglich, dass eine Woche lang niemand hier entlang fuhr. Auf Hilfe konnte er also nicht warten. Er musste erst über die Felsen, dann durch die Berge Richtung Jonesboro.

Emmett überlegte. Da lagen doch noch andere Ranches auf dem Weg. Ja, dahin musste er laufen. Emmett stieg noch einmal durch die Beifahrertür in den Truck und holte sich seine Klamotten und eine halbgeleerte Wasserflasche. Dann ließ er den Truck zurück. Über die Felsen war einfach zu klettern. Danach lag die Straße wieder friedlich vor ihm. Emmett hoffte, dass irgendeiner an diesem Tag ebenfalls den Plan hatte die Strecke zu befahren. Wenn nicht würde ein langer Weg werden.

Doch soweit er sehen konnte, war kein Aufstauben zu erkennen. Also war vermutlich in den Hügeln und Bergen niemand unterwegs. Emmett nahm einen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche. Einige Zeit lief er gleichmäßig aufwärts den Weg entlang. Der Weg schmiegte sich serpentinenförmig um den Berg. Emmett blickt aufwärts. Es wäre eine Abkürzung steil aufzusteigen, als den lahmen Weg zu gehen. Ja, er wollte das Ganze beschleunigen. War zwar anstrengender, aber bestimmt schneller. Emmett band sich seine Klamotten um den Körper und steckte die Wasserflasche dazwischen, dann hatte er zumindest die Hände frei.

Ab jetzt ging es nur noch aufwärts.

tbc


	2. Coyoten oder was?

**Kapitel 2**

**Coyoten oder was?**

Eine ganze Weile blickte Emmett nicht mehr nach unten. Auch nicht nach oben. Einfach nur klettern und die Hitze vergessen. Irgendwann musste das Ganze doch ein Ende haben. So hohe Berge gab es nicht in Tennesee, dass Emmett das nicht schaffen könnte. Unbeirrt kletterte er weiter, wischte sich die nasse Stirn ab. Der nächste Griff ging in was Weiches. War das Gras? Emmett zog die Hand zurück und schauderte. Seine Hand war voller brauner Matsche. Angewidert versuchte er den Dreck an einem Felsen abzuschmieren. Es roch deutlich nach Exkrementen.

Emmett blickte sich um. Gab es hier Coyoten? Wer sonst würde sich hier im Nichts herumtreiben. Gegen Coyoten hatte Emmett nichts. Die konnte man leicht mit lautem Rufen und gezielten Steinwürfen vertreiben. Ganz sauber bekam er seine Hand nicht. Emmett wollte aber auch nicht sein Trinkwasser zum Abwaschen verschwenden. Er kletterte ein Stück weiter. Neugierig warf er einen Blick auf die Matsche in die er gegriffen hatte. Das war niemals von einem Coyoten. So große Haufen hinterließen die nicht. Oder doch? Vielleicht ein ziemlich großer Coyote? Emmett nahm sich vor beim Weiterklettern aufmerksamer zu sein. Er wollte auf keinen Fall von einem wilden Tier überrascht werden.

Emmett blickte aufwärts. Der Felsen endete endlich. Ein Felsvorsprung! Emmett hoffte, dass es danach abwärts ging. Die letzten Meter brachte er schnell hinter sich und zog sich auf den Felsvorsprung. Genervt sah er, dass es noch mal zwanzig Meter weiter steil bergauf ging. Noch schlechter war, dass eine Felsspalte den Aufstieg zu den letzten zwanzig Metern erschwerte. Zum Glück war der Nachmittag fast vorbei und die Sonneneinstrahlung verlor an Stärke. Emmett blickte zur Sonne, schirmte sich die Augen ab. In wenigen Minuten würde die Sonne hinter den gegenüberliegenden Bergen verschwinden und das Schwitzen hatte ein Ende. Dann erkundete er den Felsvorsprung und die Bergspalte. Die Öffnung ging tief in den Felsen hinein. Vielleicht eine Abkürzung durch den Berg. Emmett überlegte nicht lange.

Die Öffnung war breit genug für zwei Menschen nebeneinander. Innen war es herrlich kühl. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Emmett daran, die Nacht hier zu verbringen. Im Dunkeln klettern war doch eine riskante Sache. Aber Emmett schüttelte den Gedanken wieder ab. Er musste es ja nur noch abwärts zurück auf die Straße schaffen. Das war mit der restlichen Tageslichtzeit zu bewältigen. Leider endete die Felsenspalte nach wenigen Metern. Es war also kein Durchgang. Beim Umdrehen stieg Emmett in etwas Weiches.

„Verdammte Coyoten…kann ich nicht an einem Scheißhaufen mal vorbeigehen?"

Die Innenwände der Spalte warfen das Echo seiner Worte zurück. Mühsam rieb Emmett seinen dreckigen Schuh am Felsenboden ab und verließ die Felsenöffnung. Die Sonne war endlich verschwunden. Wenigstens etwas Gutes. Emmett gönnte sich einen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche. Dann nahm er den weiteren Aufstieg in Angriff. Gleich neben der Felsenspalte begann er, sich hochzuziehen. Die Abkühlung tat gut, das Klettern fiel ihm leichter und schnell hatte er vier, fünf Meter überwunden. Jetzt war er an der Oberkante der Felsenöffnung. Auch hier war ein Felsvorsprung und Emmett blieb darauf, blickte auf die nächste Steilwand. Kurz plante er, von welcher Seite er den letzten Aufstieg beginnen sollte. Doch ein neues Geräusch irritierte ihn. Er wendete den Blick nach unten.

Vor der Felsspalte, genau dort, wo er Minuten vorher noch gestanden hatte, erhob sich ein Bär. Emmett erschrak und kam ins Wanken. Doch Abstürzen wollte er auf keinen Fall. Eilig verlagerte er seinen Schwerpunkt und stand wieder sicher. Keine Coyoten, sondern ein Bär lebte hier. Und der Bär hatte ihn im Visier. Es war kein schönes Tier. Das Fell war stumpf und dreckig. Der Bär wirkte alt. Und doch war es ein Bär. Sicher einen halben Meter größer als Emmett. Emmetts Blick schwirrte über den Weg, den er gerade hochgeklettert war. Würde der Bär das auch versuchen? Würde er es überhaupt schaffen? Fieberhaft überlegte Emmett, ob er nun einfach fliehen sollte oder besser darüber nachdenken, wie er den Bären erledigen konnte. Er entschied sich für letzteres. Sonst wäre er den gesamten Weg nach Jonesboro auf der Flucht. Und der Bär machte deutliche Anstalten hochzuklettern.

Emmett begann zu schwitzen. Der Bär war schnell. Emmett Blick glitt über die Felsen. Er musste versuchen einige davon ins Rutschen zu bringen. Ein paar lagen einzeln und wenn er sich gut dagegen stemmte, konnte er es schaffen. Der Bär hielt kurz inne, kletterte aber schnell wieder weiter. Emmett stemmte sich gegen einen Brocken, der direkt über dem Bären positioniert war. Der Felsen ließ sich tatsächlich leicht bewegen. Emmett drehte sich, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Felsen. Seine Beine stemmte er gegen einen anderen Felsen und beim zweiten ruckartigen Drücken, begann der Brocken anzurollen. Emmett dreht sich wieder und gab dem Rollen noch mehr Kraft. Der Bär hatte keine Chance. Dumpf prallte der Felsbrocken auf ihn und riss ihn mit in die Tiefe. Knapp unterhalb des Felsvorsprungs blieben der Felsen und darunter der zerschmetterte Bär liegen. Emmett bebte. Einerseits vor Anspannung, andererseits vor Übermut. Er hatte einen Bären erlegt. Das war das Beste war er vorzuweisen hatte. Seine Kumpels auf der Ranch würden staunen, wenn er mit dem Kopf des Tieres zurückkehren würde. Sein Vater wäre wohl zum ersten Mal mächtig stolz auf ihn.

Dann kehrte die Situation in der er war in seine Gedanken zurück. Er konnte dem Tier den Kopf nicht abtrennen. Er hatte kein Messer dabei, nichts was irgendwie dazu geeignet wäre. Und außerdem lag ein langer Weg vor ihm. Niemand würde ihm das glauben.

Es gab nur einen Lösung. Er musste sobald es möglich war zu diesem Ort zurückkehren. Der Bär lag sicher unter dem Felsen. Den Kopf musste er sich einfach holen.

Über Emmetts Gesicht kam ein stolzes Grinsen. Dann kletterte er weiter.

Er bemerkte nicht mehr, wie sich auf dem unteren Felsvorsprung etwas blitzschnell bewegte.

Tbc


	3. Augen, die Sehnsüchte wecken

**Kapitel 3**

**Augen, die Sehnsüchte wecken**

Die letzten Meter bis zum Berggrad waren jetzt ein Leichtes für Emmett. Beflügelt durch den Erfolg über den Bären kletterte er, wie ein Weltmeister. Dann endlich ging es abwärts. Das Tageslicht wurde diffuser. Doch Emmetts Augen konnten den Weg noch einschätzen. Immer wieder blieb er im Abwärtsklettern stehen, um nach der Straße zu suchen. Doch ein Unterschied zwischen Felsgestein und unbefestigter Straße war im Dämmerlicht schwer auszumachen. Einige Male stolperte er, doch find sich gut ab. Dann verschwand das Tageslicht ganz und Emmett tastete sich nur noch langsam vorwärts. Er hatte auf einen leuchtenden Mond gehofft, doch der Himmel war diese Nacht mondleer. Die unzähligen Sterne halfen überhaupt nicht. Emmetts Laune war auf dem Nullpunkt.

„Fehlt nur noch, dass ich wieder in Scheiße greife."

Schimpfte er leise vor sich hin. Aber das blieb ihm diesmal erspart. Er wollte auch nicht aufgeben und irgendwo in den Felsen die Nacht verbringen. Emmett stolperte einfach weiter den Berg hinunter.

Dass seine Worte von fremden Ohren mitgehört wurden, ahnte Emmett nicht. Jemand verfolgte ihn, lautlos. Interessierte Augen hatte keine Mühe durch die mondlose Nacht seine Bewegungen zu verfolgen. Ein Mund, noch warm von Bärenblut lächelte über seine Worte.

Wie lange Emmett sich im Dunklen abwärts arbeitete, konnte er letztendlich nicht mehr sagen, nur dass ein Motorengeräusch und ein flackernder Lichtstrahl in der Ferne ihn schließlich erlöste. Ein Auto quälte sich die Serpentinenstraße hoch. Im Lichtschein des Scheinwerfers erkannte Emmett den Straßenverlauf und beeilte sich vor dem Wagen dort zu sein. Im Grunde brauchte Emmett sich nicht zu beeilen. Er wusste ja, dass er den Wagen auch vorbei lassen konnte. Denn der Weg war versperrt, der Wagen würde dann sowieso wenden und zurückkommen. Aber es bestand auch das Risiko, dass der Wagen auch in die Felsen fuhr und das wollte Emmett verhindern. Kurz bevor der Wagen an ihm vorbeizuckelte, sprang Emmett auf die Straße und winkte im gleißenden Scheinwerferlicht. Quietschend kam der Wagen zum Stehen und ein erboster, älterer Kerl sprang heraus.

„Heee du Spinner…weg da, bist du denn lebensmüde?"

Beschimpfte der Alte ihn und kletterte aus seinem Wagen.

„Beruhig dich mal, alter Mann. Ich hab dir vielleicht das Leben gerettet. Da gabs einen Erdrutsch. Ich bin von der anderen Seite rein gefahren. Mein Wagen hat Totalschaden. Du musst umkehren, sonst ist dein Wagen auch Schrott!"

Erklärte Emmett dem Alten und beschrieb ihm dann genauer, was passiert war. Der alte Mann hieß Aaron und war heilfroh, dass Emmett ihn aufgehalten hatte. Felsenabgänge kamen hier öfter vor.

Emmett konnte mit dem Alten in den nächstgelegenen Ort mitfahren. Das war dann Beaverbrigde, einem Ort kurz nach den Bergen. Bis nach Jonesboro konnte er ihn nicht bringen. Doch Emmett war alles recht, wenn er nur den Weg nicht mehr laufen musste. Auf dem Weg nach Beaverbrigde erfuhr Emmett so gut wie alles von Aarons Lebensgeschichte. Aaron bemerkte nicht, dass Emmett einige Male wegnickte, so eifrig war er am Erzählen. Emmett träumte indes von seinem Bärenkopf, den er sich sobald als möglich holen wollte. Erstmal musste er in Beaverbridge ein Telefon finden, um bei Lonegan und bei seiner eigenen Familie anzurufen. Irgendwer würde ihn dann schon abholen. Kurz nach Mitternacht trafen sie in Beaverbridge ein. In der Hauptstraße war des Ortes kam nur noch Licht aus einer Bar oder Ähnlichem. Wahrscheinlich dem einzigen Treffpunkt des Ortes. Aaron schlug Emmett vor für die Nacht doch mit in sein Haus zu kommen. Doch Aaron hatte kein Telefon und Emmett bedankte sich höflich für das Angebot. Dann stieg er aus und verabschiedete sich von dem alten Mann. Emmett steuerte auf die Bar zu. Er hatte ein paar Dollar in seiner Jackentasche. Vor der Bar zog er sich seine Kleidungstücke über, um einigermaßen zivilisiert auszusehen.

Vor der Bar war eine Veranda. Emmett stieg die Treppe hinauf. Auf der Veranda war eine Holzbank. Emmett rieb sich über die Augen. Für Bruchteile hatte er auf der Bank ein Mädchen sitzen sehen. Blond und irgendwie leuchtend. Mehr Frau, als Mädchen. Emmett blickte hinter sich. War sie weggelaufen? Auf der Straße war niemand. Der Ort war, wie leergefegt. Emmett schüttelte den Kopf. Das war alles nur diese Müdigkeit. Und so eine Frau, wie er gesehen hatte, würde hier nicht in diesem Kaff leben. Emmett öffnete die Tür und trat in die Bar. Bevor er sich umblicken konnte, mahnte eine schrille Frauenstimme ihn, dass die Bar gleich schließen würde. Zwei betrunkene Kerle hingen noch an einem Tisch herum und eine dickliche Frau fegte den Boden. Sie hatte zu ihm gesprochen.

„Entschuldigen sie Maam…ich brauche dringend ein Telefon. Mein Wagen steht oben in den Bergen. Bin ich einen Felssturz gefahren."

Erklärte Emmett und versuchte seine Stimme freundlich wirken zu lassen, denn es war offensichtlich, dass die Frau Feierabend machen wollte.

Die Frau begutachtete Emmett von oben bis unten und nestelte dann an ihren hochgebundenen, fettigen Haaren.

„Da hinten ist ein Telefon. Aber um die Zeit, wirst du kaum Anschluss bekommen!"

Emmett atmete erfreu auf und schenkte der dicklichen Frau ein nettes Lächeln.

„Vielen Dank Maam…ich versuch es trotzdem"

Antwortete er ihr. Eilig lief er in die gedeutete Richtung und legte schnell ein paar Münzen auf die Bar, um die Barfrau vollends zufrieden zu stellen. Dann kurbelte er an dem Wandtelefon und versuchte eine Verbindung zu einer Telefonauskunft herzustellen. Eine ganze Weile wartete er, beobachtete inzwischen, wie die Barfrau die Betrunkenen vor die Tür setzte und dann weiter den Boden fegte. Im Telefon war ein Freizeichen zu hören und Emmett wollte nicht aufgeben. Erst wenn die dickliche Barfrau ihn auch rausschmiss, wollte er den Hörer zurück aufs Telefon legen. Emmett lehnte sich an die vergilbte Holzwand, den Hörer zwischen Ohr und Schulter eingeklemmt.

„Bitte…einer muss doch noch da sein"

Flehte er leise das Telefon an und blickte durch das dreckige Barfenster hinaus in die schlafende Stadt. Emmett erstarrte. Am Fenster war sie wieder. Dieses blonde, wunderschöne Mädchen, das zuvor auf der Bank gesessen war. Unglaubliche Augen starrten in seine zurück und waren im selben Moment auch wieder verschwunden. Emmett stieß sich von der Wand ab und der Hörer krachte auf den Boden. Eilig hob Emmett ihn auf und legte ihn aufs Wandtelefon zurück. Die Barfrau blickte um die Ecke. Emmett hob entschuldigend die Schultern.

„Wie vermutet, keine Verbindung"

Murmelte er zu der Barfrau und verließ eilig die Bar. Suchend blickte er die Strasse rauf und runter. Dieses Mädchen war wieder verschwunden. Doch Emmett sah immer noch ihre Augen in seinen Gedanken. Das war keine Vision gewesen. Die Augen hatten ihn fixiert. Irgendwo in diesem Kaff war dieses Mädchen. Eigentlich gar nicht so übel, jetzt hier fest zu sitzen. Man musste einfach das Beste daraus machen. Hinter ihm verriegelte die Barfrau die Tür und Emmett beschloss die Bank auf der Veranda als Nachtlager zu benutzen. Müde war er ohne Ende. Vielleicht war das Mädchen doch nur aus seinen Träumen gewesen und Emmett machte es sich auf der Bank bequem, rollte sich zusammen. Er hatte schon an schlechteren Orten geschlafen. Und der Schlaf übermannte ihn schnell.

Schöne Augen wachten über seinen Schlaf.

tbc


	4. Diamantene Haut

**Kapitel 4**

**Diamantene Haut**

Eine feste Hand rüttelte Emmett wach. Das Sonnenlicht war grausam. Emmetts zusammengekniffene Augen erkannten rein gar nichts. Er wusste auch nicht, wo er war.

Und der verdammte Schmerz in seinem Nacken.

„Louise?"

Murmelt er unschlüssig. Doch die Schemen im Sonnenlicht sahen keinesfalls wie Louise aus. Langsam entfaltete sich das Bild vor seinen Augen und er fühlte die harte Holzbank unter seinem Körper. Schlagartig wusste Emmett wieder wo er war und setzte sich eilig auf. Die Barfrau funkelte ihn böse an und teilte ihm mit, dass sie auch Zimmer zu vermieten gehabt hätte und dass er jetzt schleunigst abhauen sollte, sonst würde sie den Officer holen.

„Tut mir leid"

Versuchte Emmett sich zu entschuldigen. Ihm war bewusst, dass er sich mit der Barfrau gut stellen musste. Sie hatte einen Telefonanschluss. Mühsam hob er seine Wasserflasche auf, die aus seiner Jackentasche gefallen war und erhob sich.

„Wie gesagt, ich hatte einen Unfall in den Bergen…ich kenn diesen Ort nicht, Maam. Ich wollte niemandem Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten. Wenn es noch möglich ist, würde ich gerne ein Zimmer mieten. Vermute, dass ich die nächste Nacht auch noch hier bleiben muss. Der Weg da oben muss erst geräumt werden."

Und wieder arbeitete Emmett mit all seinem Charme. Seine Worte begleitete er mit einen warmen Lächeln. Die Barfrau sah einsam aus und hatte mit Sicherheit lange keine netten Worte mehr gehört. Und sein Charme zeigte Wirkung. Die Barfrau zupfte schon wieder an ihren fettigen Haaren und räusperte sich. Außerdem witterte sie ein Geschäft mit den Mietzimmern. Es kamen selten Gäste nach Beaverbridge.

„Gut, dann will ich mal nicht so sein."

Nickte sie und öffnete die Tür.

„Zu den Zimmern geht's hinten die Treppe hoch. Such dir eins aus. Kosten alle acht Dollar die Nacht!"

Informierte sie Emmett. Acht Dollar war eine Menge für ein Zimmer in so einem Kaff. Emmett hatte schon eine abfällige Bemerkung auf den Lippen, versagte sich diese jedoch. Er hatte ja kaum eine Wahl. Obwohl, Aaron, der alte Mann, fiel ihm ein. Der hatte ihn zu sich eingeladen. Erstmal wollte Emmett sich diese Zimmer ansehen. Die Barfrau bemerkte, dass Emmett am Überlegen war und legte schnell ein Zugeständnis zu den Zimmern nach.

„Die Zimmer sind natürlich mit Frühstück und Abendessen"

Versuchte sie Emmett das Angebot schmackhafter zu machen und Emmett folgte ihr grinsen. Er war hungrig wie ein Wolf, oder noch besser, wie der alte Bär, den er letzten Abend erlegt hatte.

„Gilt das mit dem Frühstück für gleich?"

Fragte er freundlich nach und die Barfrau seufzte erst, sagte aber dann zu.

„Ich mach dir schnell was zu Recht. In zehn Minuten hast du Spiegeleier mit Speck auf dem Teller!"

Emmett nickte und lief zu den Treppen nach oben. Die Zimmer waren alle gleich dreckig. Hier war schon Ewigkeiten niemand mehr Gast gewesen. Emmett nahm das Erste, das hatte zumindest das größte Fenster. Und sehen wollte er unbedingt was von der Stadt. Denn auf den Treppenstufen kamen ihm wieder die Augen und das mysteriöse Mädchen in den Sinn, dass er in der Nacht gesehen hatte. Emmett nahm sich vor, die Barfrau nach dem Mädchen zu fragen. Am Ende des oberen Ganges war ein Etagenbadezimmer. Emmett wusch sich das Gesicht. Erst jetzt spürte er die Verletzung vom Unfall. Die Wunde auf seiner Stirn war blutverkrustet. Zum Glück war sie nah am Haaransatz und sein Haar verbarg die Wunde nahezu. Sein Nacken war total verspannt vom harten Aufliegen auf der Holzbank. Und er hatte einen mächtigen Sonnenbrand abbekommen, als er gestern die Felsen hochgeklettert war. Sonnenbrand war er von der Ranch gewohnt, das machte ihm nichts aus. Im milchigen Spiegel über dem Waschbecken versuchte er sein Haar mit Wasser nach hinten zu streichen. Dann lief er nach unten. Ein leckerer Speckgeruch erwartete ihn und die Barfrau hatte einen großen Teller mit Speck und Spiegeleiern und einen Kaffee für ihn bereitgestellt. Sie selbst aß hinter der Theke.

„Ich heiße übrigens Emmett McCarty"

Stellte Emmett sich zwischen zwei Bissen vor und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

„…falls jemand mich abholen kommt"

Fügte Emmett schnell hinzu und aß weiter. Die Barfrau begann an der Theke rumzuputzen und erzählte dann, dass sie Mary Bolton hieß und verwitwet war und ihr Mann ihr die Bar vermacht hatte. Außerdem fügte sie hinzu, dass, falls sie noch mal heiraten sollten, ihr Mann einen guten Fang machte. Emmett verschluckte sich fast am letzten Bissen Speck. Ihm war klar, was die Anspielung bedeuten sollte. Mary Bolton war sicher zwanzig Jahre älter als er. Er wollte sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Er überlegte, dass nun der beste Zeitpunkt war, um auf das blonde Mädchen zu kommen.

„Ich hab hier gestern ein Mädchen auf der Veranda gesehen. Blond und nicht so besonders groß…arbeitet sie hier in der Bar?"

Wechselte er einfach das Thema. Die Barfrau überlegte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein, ich hab keine Angestellten. Gestern Nacht hast du sie HIER gesehen? Hier in der Bar?"

Fragte sie nach und Emmett deutete nach draußen.

„Vor der Bar, auf der Bank war sie"

Erklärte er deutlicher, doch Mary Bolton kannte niemand, auf den die Beschreibung passen könnte. Im Ort lebten nur zwei jüngere Frauen, und die waren beide dunkelhaarig. Die Antwort gefiel Emmett überhaupt nicht. Er war sich so sicher, das Mädchen wirklich gesehen zu haben. Vielleicht war das Mädchen nicht aus dem Ort, oder bei irgendjemandem zu Besuch. Emmett beschloss den Ort abzusuchen. Aber erst musste er versuchen telefonisch Verbindung mit seinen Leuten aufzunehmen. Diesmal klappte die Telefonverbindung. Eine freundliche Stimme verband ihn zu Lonegans Ranch und er konnte Lonegan über den Unfall Bericht erstatten. Wie vorher geahnt, war Emmett damit seinen Job los. Lonegan war auch nicht bereit ihn abzuholen. Emmett musste bei seinem Vater anrufen. Anders würde er hier kaum wegkommen. Sein Vater flippte völlig aus. Emmett hielt den Hörer weit von sich und hörte er wieder zu, als die Stimme ruhiger wurde. Als das Gespräch beendet war, hatte Emmett die Gewissheit noch drei Tage mindestens in dem Ort bleiben zu müssen.

Geknickt verließ Emmett die Bar. Drei Tage in der Einöde. Zumindest Zeit dazu, dieses Mädchen zu suchen. Die Hauptstraße durch den Ort war leergefegt. Scheinbar sah es hier tagsüber genau, wie nachts aus. Emmett schlenderte die Häuser entlang. Hier und da konnte man Geräusche aus den Häusern vernehmen. Also lebten wirklich Leute in den Häusern. Emmett versuchte durch die Fenster zu blicken. Er konnte ja kaum anklopfen und nachfragen. Emmett dachte nach. Gestern war Freitag gewesen, dann war morgen Sonntag. Am Sonntag würden alle aus ihren Häusern rauskommen. Da war er sich sicher. Am Ende der Hauptstraße stand auch eine kleine weiß gestrichene Kirche. Ja, morgen würde sich zeigen, ob dieses Mädchen existierte. Emmett überquerte die Straße, um auf der anderen Seite weiterzugehen. Ein öliges Hupen ließ ihn umblicken. Ah, da kam der alte Aaron. Emmett winkte ihm zu. Aaron hielt neben ihm an und winkte ihn zu sich ins Auto.

„Wird noch dauern bist du wegkommst, hm?"

Fragte Aaron nach und deutete zu den Bergen im Osten.

„Ich fahr rauf und schau mir den Erdrutsch an. Wenn du nichts zu tun hast, kannst du gerne mitkommen!"

Lud Aaron Emmett ein. Emmett nickte erfreut. So würde der Tag schnell vergehen. Er kletterte auf den Beifahrersitz und Aaron fuhr los. Da kam Emmett noch eine andere Idee in den Sinn.

„Hast du ein Messer oder ein Beil dabei, Aaron?"

Fragte Emmett nach und machte schnell eine beschwichtigende Geste.

„Keine Angst…ich weiß, das klang jetzt sicher eigenartig."

Aaron bog aus dem Ort heraus und beschleunigte auf dem Highway.

„Ja, das klingt sehr eigenartig"

Stimmt er Emmett zu und lachte dann.

„Mit nem Beil wirst du die Felsen kaum wegbekommen, aber ich hab eins hinten unterm Sitz"

Fügte Aaron hinzu.

„Nein, nicht für die Felsen. Auch wenn du es nicht glauben wirst, ich hab gestern da oben einen Bären erlegt, ich will mit seinen Kopf holen."

Erklärte Emmett mit stolzer Stimme und Aaron warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu.

„Bären gibt es schon einige in den Bergen. Aber wie willst du ohne Waffe einen erlegt haben? Das glaub ich erst, wenn ich den Kopf sehe."

Emmett grinste.

„Das wirst du!"

Im nächsten Moment ruckelte es auf der Ladefläche des Wagens. Emmett blickte in den Rückspiegel, doch der gab nur ein Schimmern wieder. Wahrscheinlich die Sonneneinstrahlung.

„Hast du was geladen?"

Fragte Emmett nach und drehte sich zurück. Das Schimmern war verschwunden. Vom Wagen aus konnte man durch das schmale Fenster nur einen kleinen Teil der Ladefläche einsehen. Und der war leer.

„Nein, war vielleicht ein Stein."

Beruhigte Aaron Emmett. Doch das Gerumpel hatte sich nicht wie ein Stein angehört. Viel mehr, wie wenn jemand aufgesprungen wäre. Doch die Ladefläche war leer.

Bis auf den kleinen Teil, der für Emmetts und Aarons Augen nicht einzusehen war.

Sie hätten ihren Augen nicht getraut, wer sich da verborgen hielt.

Im strahlenden Sonnenlicht schimmerte diamantene Haut.

tbc


	5. Glassplitter

~danacull Vielen Dank für dein Interesse, ich denke du ahnst, wer das sein wird *g*

Kapitel 5

**Glassplitter**

Der Weg in die Berge kam Emmett länger vor, als in der vorangegangenen Nacht. Emmett erklärte es sich damit, dass er in der Nacht wohl einige Male weggenickt war. Die Landschaft war eintönig ausgetrocknet durch die langen Wochen des heißen Sommers, die hinter ihnen lagen. Aaron begann wieder Geschichten aus seinem Leben zu erzählen und Emmett versuchte höflich den Inhalt mit zu verfolgen. Aber im Innern langweilte sich Emmett tödlich.

„_Falls ich auch nur halb so alt werde wie Aaron, werde ich niemals jemanden so mit meinen Geschichten quälen."_

Nahm Emmett sich gedanklich vor.

„…_aber so alt werde ich sowieso nicht…wenns Aarons Geschichten nicht schaffen mich zu killen, dann schafft es die verdammte Hitze!"_

Der Weg begann steiler zu werden. Emmett blickte sich um. Die Aussicht in die Ebene, in der eingebettet Beaverbridge lag, hatte etwas Großartiges an sich. Der Weg, den sie gefahren waren, war gut zu erkennen und Emmett erkannte drei aufsteigende Staubsäulen. Emmett drehte sich zu Aaron.

„Da kommen weiter Wägen die Straße herauf. Sollen wir abwarten und ihnen Bescheid geben?"

Fragte er nach. Aaron schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Nein, nein…das geht schon klar. Das ist Joe Packer mit seinen Leuten….dachte nicht, dass sie so früh wegkommen. Sie werden den Berg absichern und dann die nächsten Tage damit zu tun haben, die Weg freizuschaufeln."

Erklärte Aaron. Kurz danach war von der Ebene nichts mehr zu sehen. Ihr Wagen war in die Serpentinen bergauf eingefahren und um sie herum war nur noch Schotter und Felsen. Emmett beobachtete nun die Straße genauer. Irgendwann musste die Stelle kommen, an der er vom Berg runter abgestiegen war. Aaron kam ihm zuvor, er kannte die Straße, wie seine Westentasche.

„Da rechts hab ich dich aufgegabelt!"

Wies er Emmett auf die Stelle hin und Emmett verglich den Ort mit seinen Erinnerungen, konnte jedoch kaum mehr was von den nächtlichen Bildern identifizieren.

„Das hätte ich nicht mehr erkannt."

Gab er zu und blickte dann wieder nach vorne. Nun ging es noch eine halbe Stunde bergauf und dann endete die Straße an den Felsenabgang. Die letzten Kurven fuhr Aaron nur noch im Schritttempo, nachdem Emmett ihn darum gebeten hatte. Nochmals wollte Emmett nicht mit in einem Unfallwagen sitzen. Am Felsenabgang stiegen beide aus. Aaron betrachtete sichtlich beeindruckt das Ausmaß. Emmet holte das Beil aus dem Wagen und blickte auf den Berg über den Felsen. Er musste nur bis auf die Hälfte kommen und dann quer laufen. Emmett rechnete sich aus, in zwei Stunden mit dem Bärenkopf wieder zurückzukehren. Die Aussicht, dass Arbeiter aus Beaverbridge herauf fuhren kam ihm sehr gelegen. So war er nicht auf Aaron angewiesen.

„Ich versuche den Weg in zwei Stunden zu schaffen."

Erklärte er Aaron und klopfte ihm mit der freien Hand auf die Schulter.

„Das Beil bring ich dir heil wieder, versprochen!"

Aaron schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Diese Bärengeschichte nahm er ihm scheinbar immer noch nicht ab. Aaron wünschte ihm trotzdem Glück.

„Ich denke, ich werde in zwei Stunden noch da sein."

Nickte er Emmett verabschiedend zu und kurz darauf trafen die Trucks der Arbeiter ein. Emmett machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Aaron hatte nun genug zu tun.

Aaron war kaum außer Sichtweite, da entschied Emmett sich dafür, endlich Shirt und Unterhemd auszuziehen. Wie am Vortag wickelte er alles um seine Hüfte. Das Beil steckte er sich dazwischen. Emmett kam nun schneller vorwärts und erreichte den Punkt an dem er queren wollt. Einen Moment setzte er sich auf einen Felsen und nahm seine Trinkflasche. Er hatte vergessen sie aufzufüllen. Das wenige Wasser schmeckte grauenhaft warm. Emmett spuckte es wieder aus. In seinem Unmut warf er die Flasche gegen eine Felswand unterhalb seines Sitzplatzes und sie zerschmetterte in tausend Teile.

Wenige Meter neben der Felswand seufzte ein makelloser Mund. Interessierte Augen beobachteten jeden Schritt des jungen Mannes. Eine kristallen schimmernde Hand griff nach einem Glassplitter. Die Hand gehörte einem unvergleichbar schönen Mädchen. Viel mehr Frau als Mädchen, gleichsam unendlich jung und doch zeitlos alt in ihrem Aussehen. Die blonden Locken des Mädchens schmiegten sich an den Felsen, an dem es lehnte, um sich vor Emmetts Blicken versteckt zu halten. Es fiel ihr nicht schwer unentdeckt zu bleiben, denn ihre Bewegungen waren im Normalfall von menschlichen Augen nicht wahrzunehmen. Doch sie war unaufmerksam gewesen in den letzten Stunden. Ihr Interesse an Emmett hatte sie unvorsichtig werden lassen. Das Mädchen hob den Glassplitter nah an ihren Mund. Emmetts Geruch strömte ihren geschärften Sinnen entgegen.

Das Mädchen nahm den Duft wie eine Kostbarkeit in sich auf. Mit jeder Sekunde, die sie in Emmetts Nähe blieb, wuchs ihr Verlangen nach ihm. Nur war sie sich nicht sicher, ob es sein Blut war, nach dem sie sich sehnte. Ein plötzlicher Laut neben ihrer Schulter, ließ sie zusammenzucken.

„Rosalie? Was machst du hie…?"

Der Satz wurde nicht zu Ende gesprochen. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung hatten die Finger des Mädchens die Lippen des Sprechenden verschlossen. Bebend blickte sie um den Felsen, um zu sehen, ob Emmett was gehört hatte. Doch Emmett war schon weitergegangen. Mit dunklem Blick wandte Rosalie sich dem Störenfried neben sich zu, nahm ihre Hand von seinem Mund und grinste dann, als der Glassplitter deutlich aus der Lippe des Sprechers blitzte. Sie hatte in der Eile, den Splitter nicht fallen lassen und ihre Hand zu hart auf seinen Mund geschlagen.

„Kommt davon, wenn du mir nachspionierst!"

Entschuldigte sie ohne Reue ihr Tun.

tbc


	6. Gibt es Engel?

_~danacull~ Danke, für dein Review! Du hast richtige vermutet, wer der Störenfried ist *g*_

Kapitel 6

**Gibt es Engel?**

„Ich spionier dir nicht nach, zumindest nicht freiwillig…"

Antwortete der junge Mann neben Rosalie. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung schnippte er den Splitter aus seiner Lippe. Ungewöhnlicherweise blutete die offene Stelle nicht und war im nächsten Moment ganz verschwunden. Rosalie blickte beeindruckt auf den Mund des jungen Mannes. Dieses Phänomen faszinierte sie noch immer, obwohl sie seit fast zwei Jahren selbst ein Teil dieser körperlichen Anomalitäten geworden war. Dann wurde ihr Blick wieder ernst.

„Und warum fragst du überhaupt nach? Ich weiß, dass du andauernd in meinen Gedanken herumstöberst. Du weißt also, warum ich hier bin, Edward!"

Edward zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich versuche mich zurückzuhalten Rosalie, soweit es mir möglich ist. Doch manche deiner Gedanken überfallen mich geradezu, die kann ich nicht ignorieren. Andere deiner Gedanken sind leise und ich höre nicht hin, wie es dir versprochen habe!"

Elegant stößt Edward sich von dem Felsen, hinter dem sie verborgen gewesen waren, ab und schlenderte an die Stelle an der Emmett kurz zuvor gesessen hatte.

„Eines war deutlich zu hören. Du willst ihn haben…diesen jungen Kerl. Steht er auch auf deiner schwarzen Liste?"

Edward drehte sich zu Rosalie zurück und blickte in ihre Augen. Nun stand er im Sonnenlicht und seine weiße, schimmernde Haut spiegelte Lichtreflexe auf die Felsen hinter ihm. Rosalie hatte dieses Phänomen bisher nur ein einziges Mal bei ihm gesehen. Er vermied es deutlich mehr als sie im Sonnenlicht zu stehen. Doch hier im felsigen Berganstieg war es kaum möglich das Sonnenlicht zu meiden. Edward war schön und begehrenswert, ohne Zweifel. Es war angedacht gewesen, dass er ihr Gefährte werden sollte. Doch es hatte zu keinem Zeitpunkt funktioniert. Edward sah sie nicht, wie andere Männer sie sahen. Und auch in ihr kam nie ein Gefühl des Begehrens auf.

Für einen Moment holte sich Rosalie das Bild Emmetts vor Augen, der kurz davor an der Stelle gestanden hatte. Die beiden verglichen, waren wie Schatten und Licht in Rosalies Empfinden. Doch nicht Edward war das Licht, er war der Schatten. Emmett dagegen mit seinem freien, gebräunten, muskulösen Oberkörper, mit seiner ungezügelten, wilden Art, war das Licht für sie. Unbewusst hatte sie am Vorabend seine Fährte aufgenommen und jetzt, da Edward vor ihr stand, wusste sie, warum sie Emmett verfolgt hatte.

„Nein, Edward. Er steht nicht auf meiner Liste. Die Liste gibt es nicht mehr."

Antwortete Rosalie seiner Frage und trat auch aus dem Felsenschatten hervor. Ihr Ärger auf Edward war verschwunden. Rosalie blickte in die Richtung in die Emmett weitergelaufen war. Sie wollte schnellstmöglich hinterher.

„Ich kenne ihn im Grunde nicht. Ich will auch nicht sein Blut. Ich…"

Rosalie wusste nicht, wie sie es formulieren sollte. Edward nahm ihr die Qual der Wortsuche ab. Diesmal legte Edward ihr einen Finger an die Lippen.

„Schsch…Rosalie. Erlaub mir einen Moment deine Gedanken zu hören, es bleibt doch alles in der Familie."

Schlug er ihr mit einem höflichen Lächeln vor und Rosalie nickte.

Emmett war in der Zwischenzeit gut vorangekommen. Er hatte die Bergseite gequert und musste nun in seinem Empfinden fünf bis zehn Meter über dem Felsvorsprung sein, an dem der Eingang in die Felsspalte war. Emmett begann abzusteigen. Zwischendurch drehte er sich immer wieder nach unten und grinste dann stolz, als er den Felsvorsprung erkannte. Er hatte tatsächlich den Weg zurück gefunden, ohne sich auch nur einmal zu verirren. Zügig kletterte er den Rest des Abhangs hinunter und sprang dann die letzten zwei Meter geschickt auf den Vorsprung. Jetzt konnte er auch den toten Bären erkennen, der seitlich tiefer als der Felsvorsprung unter einem Brocken begraben lag. Emmett zog das Beil aus seiner gewundenen Kleidung und näherte sich dem Bärenkörper.

So nah war der Bär wirklich beeindruckend groß. Emmett beugte sich fasziniert zu den Pranken, wich aber schnell wieder zurück. Der Gestank, der vom verwesenden Körper des toten Bären ausging, war unglaublich. Ein Schwarm Fliegen hob ab und Emmett hatte für einen Moment Würgereiz. Die Hitze hatte dazu beigetragen, dass der Verwesungsprozess schneller als normal voranschritt. Emmett trat an den Kopf des Bären heran. Er wollte seinen Plan auf jeden Fall durchführen. Mit dem Fuß schob er den Kopf des Bären nach hinten, damit die Kehle freilag. Aus dem Pelz erhob sich erneut ein Schwarm Fliegen. Emmett hob das Beil und schlug auf die Kehle ein. Es knackte deutlich, doch ab war der Kopf noch lange nicht. Emmett brauchte acht Schläge um den Kopf vollständig abzutrennen.

Aus allen Poren lief ihm der Schweiß. Die Zunge klebte an seinem trockenen Gaumen. Völlig geschafft setzte Emmett sich einige Meter vom Kadaver entfernt in einen Felsenschatten. Ihm graute jetzt davor, den stinkenden Kopf mitschleppen zu müssen. Aber er wollte sich diesen Erfolg nicht nehmen lassen.

Zwei Meter neben ihm war der Eingang in die Felsspalte. Ein Geräusch aus der Spalte ließ Emmett aufhorchen. Hatte der Kadaver schon andere Tiere herangelockt? Emmett stand auf, um nachzusehen, was da war. Dann geschah alles sehr schnell. Emmett hatte kaum den dunklen Felseneingang erreicht, da traf ihn schon die Pranke eines herausstürmenden anderen Bären. Emmett sah nur noch dunklen Pelz um sich. Der Bär war rasend vor Wut und hielt Emmetts Körper umschlungen. Emmett spürte die Zähne des Bärens in seinem Rücken. Dass der Bär seinen Rücken auseinander riss, konnte Emmett mit seinem Beil verhindern, dass er tief in das Bein des Bären schlug. Der Bär schrie und ließ einen Moment von Emmett ab, der sich schwer verletzt einfach fallen ließ. Blutüberströmt zog Emmett sich vom schreienden Bären weg. Seine Beine versagten völlig. Doch der Bär ließ ihn nicht entkommen. Mit dunklen Schmerzschreien fiel er erneut über Emmett her und Emmett verlor das Bewusstsein.

Edward verstand nun Rosalies Absichten. Mit einem brüderlichen Lächeln streichelte er über ihre Wange.

„Das hätte ich nicht vermutet, Rosalie. Ich hoffe, er ist es wert, von dir so gönnerhaft beachtet zu werden."

Edwards Worte waren sanft und höflich. Rosalie schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht Edward. Das hat ja auch keine Zukunft. Ich will ihn nur beobachten, mehr nicht. Ist dir das nie passiert?"

Bevor Edward antworten konnte, veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er hörte die Gedanken eines Menschen in Todesangst.

„ER IST IN GEFAHR! LAUF ROSALIE!"

Rief er ihr zu und Rosalie dreht sich weg, lief los. Edward folgte ihr. Rosalie hatte noch die Fähigkeiten einer jungen Verwandelten und war sehr schnell. Nicht mehr so schnell, wie ein Jahr zuvor, aber doch schneller als Edward. Sie überwand die Strecke bis zum Felsvorsprung in Sekunden. Der Bär über Emmett hatte keine Chance. Sie riss ihm den Arm ab und schleuderte den Körper die Felsen hinunter. Emmett war noch am Leben. Fassungslos blickte Rosalie auf seinen blutigen Körper. Der Blutgeruch machte ihr jetzt deutlich zu schaffen. Edward traf kurz nach ihr ein.

„Wir müssen die Blutungen stoppen, sonst wird er in wenigen Minuten tot sein!"

Analysierte er schnell. Er war gerade in seinem zweiten Medizinstudium. Ohne zu Überlegen zerfetzte er den Rest von Emmetts Kleidung und schnürte damit Emmetts rechtes Bein und seinen rechten Arm ab. Rosalie spürte, wie Emmetts Atem langsamer wurde. Sofort beugte sie sich zu seinem Mund, doch Edward schob sie weg davon.

„Das hast du nicht im Griff, Rosalie, du bringst ihm den Tod. Sein Atem reicht noch, glaub es mir!"

Und wie zum Beweis, schlug Emmett die Augen auf. Er sah nur Rosalie über sich. Kein Schmerz, keine Angst. Emmett lächelte.

„Engel…"

Sein Flüstern, dann verlor er wieder das Bewusstsein.

tbc


	7. Noch am leben?

Kapitel 7

**Noch am leben?**

„Engel…"

Das Wort hallte in Rosalies Gedanken wie ein zärtliches Echo. Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn endlich zu berühren. Zart legte sie ihre Fingerspitzen auf einen unblutigen Teil seiner Schulter und suchte nach seinem Blick. Doch seine Augen waren wieder geschlossen.

Rosalie erstarrte. Zitternd schob sie ihre Finger auf seine Brust. Sein Körper hob und senkte sich, es war noch Leben in ihm. Rosalie blickte auf Edward und ihre Augen funkelten böse.

„Wärst du nicht gekommen, dann wäre das hier nicht passiert!"

Beschuldigte sie ihn. Wütend hob sie ihre Hand und klatsche Edward eine Ohrfeige ins Gesicht. Er wehrte ihre Hand nicht ab. Ihr Schlag ließ ihn zurücktaumeln. Hart stieß er an einen Felsen.

„Denkst du ich hab das gewollt?"

Knurrte er zurück, versuchte aber die Fassung zu bewahren. Das war jetzt der denkbar schlechteste Zeitpunkt für einen Streit. Eilig kniete er sich wieder zu Emmett und hob ihn an. Doch Rosalie ließ ihn nicht mit Emmett aufstehen. Sie schlug seine Arme von Emmetts Körper und Emmett fiel unsanft zurück auf den Boden.

„Verschwinde!"

Zischte sie Edward an und nahm Emmett selbst in die Arme. Sein Gewicht machte ihr keine Probleme, nur seine Körpergröße würde beim Laufen ein Problem darstellen. Edward blieb fassungslos vor ihr stehen.

„Du kannst das nicht allein schaffen, Rosalie!"

Erwiderte er, doch sie lief den Felsenvorsprung entlang, suchte den besten Weg zum Abstieg.

„ROSALIE! Bleib stehen!"

Rief er ihr nach und folgte ihr.

„Ich trag ihn, lauf du voran und besorg ein Auto!"

Schlug Edward ihr vor, stellte sich ihr dabei in den Weg, damit sie seinen Vorschlag durchdenken musste. Rosalie war kurz davor ihn mit dem freien Arm den Berg hinunter zu stoßen. Doch ein kleiner Teil in ihr wusste, dass Edwards Vorschlag das einzig Richtige war.

Mit dunklem Blick schon sie Emmett vorsichtig in Edwards Arme.

„Du bist ein toter Vampir, wenn er stirbt, das ist dir klar?"

Zischte sie ihm zu. Auf eine Antwort wartete sie nicht. Sie drehte sich um und sprintete den Berg hinunter. Kurz vor der Straße stoppte sie. Unten war der Felsenabgang auf der anderen Seite zu erkennen und Emmetts Dump-Truck der immer noch verkeilt in einen Felsen dort stand. Zwei weitere Wagen standen dahinter und einige Leute arbeiteten auch von dieser Seite daran, die Straße zu räumen. Die hinteren Wagen waren unbewacht. Rosalie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Bis hierher hätte sie Emmett auch alleine schleppen können. Jetzt bedauerte sie, dass sie ihn an Edward abgegeben hatte. Ungesehen schlich sie um die Wagen herum und blickte hinein. In beiden Wagen steckten die Zündschlüssel. Perfekt.

Rosalie nahm den kleineren Wagen, der ihr wendiger erschien. Eilig stieg sie ein und startete den Wagen. Sofort blickten die Männer auf den Felsen in ihre Richtung. Doch sie waren viel zu weit weg, um sie zu sehen, oder aufhalten zu können. Sie setzte zurück und wendete, dann war sie auch schon außer Sichtweite.

_Ich hab einen Wagen, halte dich links Edward. _

Sie schrie die Worte förmlich in ihren Gedanken, damit sie Edward auch wirklich erreichten. Edward hörte Rosalie sofort. Er hatte Emmetts Körper inzwischen über seine Schulter geworfen und einen guten Laufrhythmus gefunden. Er hielt sich links den Berg hinab und konnte an der aufsteigenden Staubfontäne ihren Wagen ausmachen. Sie hielt an und stieg aus. Edward stoppte kurz vor ihr und legte Emmetts Körper vorsichtig auf die hinteren Sitze.

Rosalie setzte sich neben ihn, nahm seine Hand. Der Pulsschlag war noch zu fühlen.

Edward lief um den Wagen herum und stieg vorne ein. Ohne Worte startete er den Wagen und fuhr los. Das würde ein langer Weg zurück werden. Er konnte nicht umhin, während der Fahrt immer wieder Gedankenfetzen von Rosalie zu hören. Sie schien wirklich eine tiefe Zuneigung zu dem verletzten Menschen entwickelt zu haben. Sie wusste jedoch nichts von ihm. Das war passend für Rosalie, dass sie ihre Gefühle so einfach verschenkte. Edward hoffte, falls der junge Mann das überleben sollte, er Rosalies Erwartungen irgendwie erfüllen konnte. Rosalies Vergangenheit, als Mensch, war so grauenhaft gewesen, dass er ihr das von Herzen wünschte. Außerdem war er dann aus der Pflicht, sich um sie kümmern zu müssen.

Diese Pflicht hatte er sich selbst auferlegt, nachdem Carlisle, sein vampirischer Schöpfer, Rosalie auch um seinetwegen gewandelt hatte. Er hatte niemals darum gebeten, eine Gefährtin an die Seite zu bekommen. Carlisle hatte sich total verrechnet. Nun hatte er zwei einsame „Kinder" (wie er familiär Edward und Rosalie benannte) im Haus.

Einen Gedanken mochte Edward gar nicht denken. Doch der eine Gedanke schwirrte auch durch Rosalies Gedanken, so dass Edward nicht auskam. Wenn Emmett so schwer verletzt war, dass er sterben musste, wäre Carlisle ein weiteres Mal bereit einen Menschen zu wandeln? Edward würde alles daran setzen, es Carlisle auszureden.

Lieber würdevoll sterben, als verdammt sein so zu leben!

Rosalie beachtete die Umgebung, den Wagen und Edward nicht mehr. Ihr Blick und ihre Gedanken waren nur noch bei Emmett. Im Schlaf hatte sie ihn schon eine Nacht ausgiebig bewundern können. Doch sie hatte es sich auf der Veranda verwehrt, ihn zu berühren. Jetzt hielt sie seine Hand und es fühlte sich warm und gut an. Der Blutgeruch störte sie kaum mehr. Mit Menschenblut hatte sie von Anfang an, wenig Schwierigkeiten. Sie hatte gemordet, aber aus anderen Gründen. Carlisle verdankte sie ihr zweites Leben und die Chance sich bei denen rächen zu können, die sie im menschlichen Leben so verletzt und misshandelt hatten. Und sie hatte sich ausführlich gerächt. Sie bedauerte nichts von ihrem Tun. Doch die Rachezeit war vorüber. Ihre Sinne waren frei gewesen, frei für einen Neuanfang. Und Emmett war ihr Neuanfang, das wusste sie. Es war nicht zu erklären, warum sie es wusste, wie so viele Dinge und Begegnungen nicht zu erklären waren, aber Rosalie war sich sicher. Emmett musste einfach überleben. Kurz flackerte wieder Wut in ihr auf. Eine Wut auf Edward, der mit seinem dumpfen Fürsorgesinn Emmetts Verletzung verschuldet hatte. Jetzt in ihrem zweiten Leben brauchte sie keinen Aufpasser, der ihr nachlief, wie ein läufiges Hündchen. Rosalie wollte, dass Edward ihre wütenden Gedanken hören konnte und machte alle Sperren in ihrem Kopf frei.

„Du kannst mich damit nicht treffen, Rosalie!"

Knurrte Edward verärgert. War sie zu dumm dazu, zu sehen, dass er ihr nichts Böses gewollt hatte? Endlich erreichten sie Knoxville, den momentanen Aufenthaltsort ihrer vampirischen Familie. Vom Highway ab, waren es nur noch Minuten, bis zu ihrem Haus. Edward parkte den gestohlenen Wagen direkt vor der Eingangstür. Er sprang heraus und öffnete die Tür, während Rosalie vorsichtig Emmett aus dem Wagen hob. Rosalie trug ihn hinein und Esme kam ihnen entgegen. Esme, Carlisles liebevolle Gemahlin und Edwards und Rosalies vampirische Mutter, erkannte sofort den Ernst der Lage. Eilig stieß sie die Türen zum unteren Gästezimmer auf.

„Rosalie, hierein!"

Dirigierte sie Rosalie, während Edward Carlisle aus seinem medizinischen Labor im Keller holte. Carlisle stellte keine Fragen. Sofort unterzog er Emmett, der jetzt auf einem weißen Bett lag, einer Prüfung der Lebensfunktionen, gab Esme die Anweisung Blut abzunehmen, um die Blutgruppe zu bestimmen. Esme tat es, ihre Augen zeigten jedoch mitleidigen Zweifel. Emmett sah kaum mehr lebendig aus. Esme kannte den Tod zu gut und er war nah.

Rosalie blieb gebannt neben dem Bett stehen. Edward unterstützte Carlisles Handlungen. Emmett schien, um sein Leben zu kämpfen.

tbc


	8. Tod

Alle Leser meiner Geschichte (falls es welche gibt). Ich poste hier jetzt noch ein achtes Kapitel. Ohne Reviews geh ich davon aus, das sich wohl kaum jemand für die Story interessiert :( Dann wars das für mich :((

Kapitel 8

**Tod**

Carlisles, Edwards und Esmes Arbeitsabläufe waren hervorragend aufeinander abgestimmt. In wenigen Minuten hatten sie Emmetts Wunden versorgt und ihn an eine passende Blutzufuhr angeschlossen. Noch atmete er und Rosalie mochte seine Hand nicht loslassen, um keinen seiner Herzschläge zu versäumen. Carlisle gab Edward einen Wink zum Sprechen in den Nebenraum zu kommen und Edward folgte ihm.

„Wie lange gibst du ihm noch?"

Fragte Edward Carlisle ihm Nebenraum. Edward hatte längst in Carlisles Gedanken gelesen, dass Carlisle Emmett keine Überlebenschance einräumte.

„Zwei, vielleicht drei Stunden…länger auf keinen Fall!"

Antwortete Carlisle ehrlich und senkte den Blick. Im Gästeraum, der jetzt Behandlungsraum von Emmett geworden war, hatte keiner von ihnen ein Wort gesprochen. Und doch hatte Carlisle aus der Mimik von Rosalie gelesen, wie wichtig ihr dieser Mensch geworden war. Es war klar, dass sie bald mit einer Bitte an ihn herantreten würden. Sie würde wollen, dass er Emmett ein zweites Leben schenkte.

„Was soll ich tun?"

Fragte Carlisle Edward offen. Edward würde aus seinen Gedanken wissen, welcher Konflikt gerade in ihm ablief.

„Lass ihn sterben, Carlisle. Gib ihm nicht so ein verdammtes Leben, wie wir es führen. Wir sind zur Hölle verdammt, aber er war ein einfacher Farmersohn, der sich wahrscheinlich kaum was zu schulden hat kommen lassen. Die wenigen Gedanken, die ich von ihm aufnehmen konnte, waren gute Gedanken. An seine Familie und sein bürgerliches Leben. Gib seiner Familie die Möglichkeit um ihn zu trauern, lass ihn sterben!"

Carlisle setzte sich nachdenklich.

„Und Rosalie? Wie soll ich ihr das begründen?"

Fragte Carlisle fast verzweifelt nach. In Carlisles Augen tobte ein dunkler Konflikt. Edward zuckte mit den Schultern. Ratlos lehnte er sich an eine Mauer. Da öffnete sich die Tür und Esme trat in den Raum.

„Er kommt zu sich"

Teilte sie Carlisle rasch mit und Carlisle folgte ihr zu Emmetts Bett. Rosalie saß nun nah an seiner Seite und tupfte mit einem kühlen Tuch über Emmetts Stirn. Seine Augen begannen zu blinzeln. Carlisle nahm einen Becher mit Wasser vom Zimmertisch und gab ihn Rosalie.

„Er muss trinken, Rosalie. Er ist sehr dehydriert!"

Gab er ihn in Auftrag und beobachtete, wie sie ihm behutsam Wasser einflößte. Emmett trank und öffnete die Augen. Emmetts Augen begannen zu leuchten, als er erkannte, wer ihm da Wasser gab. Carlisle rieb sich nachdenklich über die Schläfen. Ganz offensichtlich waren beide sehr aneinander interessiert. Carlisle blickte Rat suchend zu Esme, die auf der anderen Seite des Bettes stand. Esme war ihm wie sein zweites Ich, die Lichtseite seiner Seele.

Ohne sie, wäre sein Leben genau das, wie Edward es beschrieben hatte. Ein verdammtes Leben, der Vorhof zur Hölle. Esmes Augen schenkten ihm Mitgefühl. Sie sah genau, in welchem Konflikt er sich befand. Esme umrundete das Bett und kam an seine Seite. Einen Moment blieb ihr Blick wieder auf Rosalie und Emmett, dann nahm sie Carlisle am Arm und zog in zur Seite.

„Rette ihn, Carlisle!"

Flüsterte sie ihm zu.

„Mach dich nicht verrückt mit Bedenken und Selbstzweifeln. Ich weiß, du hattest einen anderen Plan mit Rosalie. Doch es ist anders gekommen. Aber, wenn du siehst, wie sie ihn anblickt, weißt du, dass alles gut wird."

Esmes Worte waren voller Zuversicht. Carlisle zog sie in seine Arme. Für Esme waren solche Entscheidungen viel einfacher. Sie dachte mit ihrem Herzen.

„Ich muss kurz mit Rosalie alleine sprechen, Esme. Dann werde ich mich entscheiden. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das?"

Erwiderte Carlisle leise und küsste Esmes Schläfe. Esme nickte.

„Egal, wie du dich entscheidest, ich werde es verstehen"

Esme ging an Emmetts Bett zurück und sah, dass Emmett die Augen wieder geschlossen hatte und ruhig schlief. Esme nahm Rosalie das Tuch aus den Händen, mit dem sie wieder Emmetts Gesicht kühlte.

„Ich löse dich ein paar Minuten ab, Rosalie. Geh nun, und spreche mit Carlisle."

Rosalie verstand. Doch es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer, von Emmetts Bett wegzugehen. Esme streichelte sanft über Rosalies Wange.

„Wenn er aufwacht, ruf ich dich sofort!"

Flüsterte Esme Rosalie zu und Rosalie eilte zu Carlisle. Carlisle ging Richtung Tür voran, doch Rosalie stoppte ihn. Aus dem Raum würde sie auf keinen Fall gehen. Carlisle blieb an der Tür stehen. Dann musste das Gespräch eben da stattfinden. Rosalie mochte keine Zeit verlieren.

„Sag mir ehrlich, Carlisle. Wie steht es um ihn?"

Fragte sie sofort. Carlisle atmete langsam aus.

„Er wird sterben"

Antwortete er leise.

„Wenn er diese Verletzungen überleben könnte, dann wäre er an den Rollstuhl gefesselt. Ein Rückenwirbel ist gebrochen. Aber er wird nicht überleben, die inneren Verletzungen sind zu schwer!"

Carlisle Stimme war ernst. Rosalie verstand. Nun war nur noch ein Weg offen. Sie musste es nur aussprechen.

„Bitte Carlisle, rette ihn für mich. Verwandle ihn. Ich weiß, ich verlange viel, wenn ich dich darum bitte. Aber ich hab keine andere Wahl. Bitte tu es!

Rosalie Blick war verzweifelt. Carlisle spürte, wie ernst es ihr war. In dem Moment kam Edward zur Tür herein. Er hatte im Nebenraum abgewartet. Wohl oder übel hatte er die dramatischen Gedanken von allen mitbekommen. Und jetzt musste er sich einmischen.

„Mach es nicht Carlisle!"

Funkte er dazwischen und Rosalie warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Edward versuchte ihr zu erklären, warum er dagegen war.

„Rosalie, das willst du nicht wirklich für ihn. Geh in dich, Rosalie. Er hat so ein Leben nicht verdient! Wenn er dir wirklich etwas bedeutet, dann ersparst du ihm das."

Edward bemühte sich seine Stimme leise zu halten. Er wollte nicht, dass Emmett auf seinem Sterbebett irgendetwas davon hören konnte. Rosalie dagegen konnte nicht mehr ruhig bleiben.

„Edward, wie kannst du es wagen?"

Zischte sie und war knapp davor ihn wieder körperlich anzugreifen.

„Du bist überhaupt schuld an seinem Zustand. Das wäre alles nicht passiert, hättest du dich nicht eingemischt!"

Fauchte sie weiter,

„Und nur, weil DU dieses Leben so verdammenswert findest, versagst du es MIR, glücklich zu werden?"

Da Rosalie immer weiter außer sich geriet, stellte sich Carlisle zwischen die beiden Streitenden. Er warf Edward einen beschwichtigenden Blick zu und legte eine Hand auf Rosalies Schulter.

„Bitte, hört auf damit. Sofort!"

Beendete Carlisle den Disput.

„Ich habe mich bereits entschieden!"

Bevor Carlisle sagen konnte, wie er sich entschieden hatte, wusste Edward schon Bescheid. Enttäuscht ließ er den Kopf sinken. Carlisle legte seine zweite Hand auf Edwards Schulter. Er sprach Edward in Gedanken an, um Zeit zu sparen, aber sich dennoch zu erklären.

„_Es tut mir leid Edward, dass ich nicht in deinem Sinne entscheiden kann. Aber ich bitte dich darum, dass du meine Entscheidung respektierst. Und ich bitte dich um deine Hilfe, wenn ich es tue."_

Edward wollte nicht aufblicken. Carlisle gab nicht auf.

„_Du hast meinen Konflikt gesehen Edward. Es fällt mir nicht leicht, das zu tun. Ich verstehe deine Argumente nur zu gut. Aber wir existieren! Verdammt oder nicht verdammt, wir existieren. Und gerade unsere Familie versucht aus dem Kreis der Verdammten hervorzutreten. Rosalie hat von Anfang an sich zu unseren Werten bekannt. Ich hab sie für dich verwandelt. Lange dachte ich, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, aber ich irrte. Es war kein Fehler! Es war nur der falsche Beweggrund gewesen. Sie war die Richtige, weil sie auf der richtigen Seite steht, genau wie du. Ihr seid beide Zeichen dafür, dass wir keine Verdammten sind! Und wenn das Schicksal Rosalie mit diesem jungen Mann aufeinander treffen ließ, dann ist das für mich wiederum ein Zeichen. Esme spürt das ebenso. Er wird ein Teil unserer Familie sein, finde dich damit ab. Mach es mir nicht so schwer, Edward. Gib nach!"_

In Edwards Gedanken war Chaos. Seine Sichtweise war ebenso stark begründet, wie Carlisles. Edward blickte auf. Rosalie wartete immer noch auf Carlisles Entscheidung. Carlisle nickte Edward ermutigend zu.

„_Sag du es ihr, Edward. Ihr beide steht auf dergleichen Seite und nun reich ihr die Hand zur Versöhnung!"_

Edward nickte, dann trat er einen Schritt näher auf Rosalie zu, die irritiert von Carlisle zu Edward blickte.

„Du hast Recht Rosalie. Es steht mir nicht zu für dich oder für diesen Jungen zu entscheiden. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich am Berg aufgehalten habe. Ich wollte nicht, dass so etwas passiert… Er wird leben, Carlisles Entscheidung ist für euch Beide ausgefallen!"

Bevor Rosalie etwas sagen konnte, nahm Edward ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft.

„Ich werde Carlisle zur Seite stehen, wenn er es tut!"

Jetzt war Rosalie wirklich sprachlos. Wortlos umarmte sie Edward und danach Carlisle. Ein Laut von Emmetts Bett ließ Rosalie zusammenfahren. Esme rief mit warnender Stimme nach Carlisle und Rosalie. Emmetts Zeit war gekommen. Carlisle war als Erster am Bett. Nun musste alles ganz schnell gehen. Eilig zog er eine Spritze auf und legte sie auf das Kopfkissen, um sie griffbereit zu haben. Falls Emmett jetzt kollabieren würde, konnte er mit der Spritze seinen Tod noch einige Sekunden hinauszögern. Emmetts Atem röchelte. Ein Zeichen für seinen nahen Tod. Seine Lunge füllte sich mit Wasserbläschen. Carlisle schloss die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Er musste sich im richtigen Moment zurückziehen und das Gift seine Wirkung entfalten lassen.

„Carlisle!"

Esmes Stimme war dringlich. Carlisle fasste nach Emmetts Puls. Er hatte aufgehört zu schlagen. Carlisle nahm die Spritze und stieß sie in Emmetts Herz. Rosalie neben dem Bett hörte ebenfalls auf zu atmen. Keiner bewegte sich. Emmett war tot.

tbc


	9. Jedem Anfang wohnt ein Zauber inne

_~ Black Lithning und danacull:_ _Vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt euch weiterhin^^_

**Kapitel 9**

**Jedem Anfang wohnt ein Zauber inne... **

Im Raum war es weiter totenstill. Kein Herz schlug. Weder das der Wartenden, noch das des Patienten. Die Sekunden zogen sich zur Ewigkeit. Alle lauschten in die Stille. Weder Carlisle, noch Esme, Edward oder Rosalie brauchten ein Stethoskop, um einen lebendigen Herzschlag wahrnehmen zu können. Ihre Sinne vermochten das Pochen eines Herzschlags bis in einen anderen Raum und wohl noch weiter zu hören. Da endlich zeigte die Spritze Wirkung. Emmetts Herz begann wieder zu schlagen. In Rosalies Fingern zerbrach das Wasserglas, das sie Emmett noch Minuten vorher an die Lippen gehalten hatte. Edward trat an die Kopfseite des Bettes und hielt Emmetts Schultern fest, um Carlisle beizustehen. Auch Carlisle reagierte blitzartig. Er beugte sich zu Emmetts Hals und biss ohne zu Zögern in seine Halsschlagader.

Durch Emmetts Körper funkten letzte Zuckungen, sein Körper bäumte sich auf, um diesem Zugriff zu widerstehen. Edward hielt ihn unten. Carlisles Finger krallten sich in das Bettgestell. Der Geschmack menschlichen Blutes war überwältigend. Seit zwei Jahren hatte er keins mehr geschmeckt, seit Rosalies Wandlung. Damals hatte er sich geschworen, dass es das letzte Mal gewesen sein sollte, doch das Schicksal wollte es anders.

Emmetts Blut war nicht rein. Durch die Blutübertragung, die Carlisle zur Rettung an Emmett noch durchgeführt hatte, schmeckte Carlisle zwei Blutessenzen heraus. Die Mischung war durchaus wohlschmeckend und Carlisle hatte Mühe die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten. Mit jedem Schluck zog es Carlisle tiefer in den Sog aus Gier und Lust. Seine Gedanken begannen abzuschweifen und sein bestehendes Leben in Frage zu stellen. Warum sollte er diesen Wohlgeschmack nicht jeden Tag schmecken? Wie dumm war es doch, freiwillig darauf zu verzichten. Die warme goldgelbe Farbe in Carlisles Augen wich einem dunkelrot. Edward kämpfte mit sich Carlisles Gedanken entgegen zu sprechen. Gleichzeitig wollte er den Vorgang nicht stören. Niemand außer Carlisle wusste genau, wie viel Gift notwendig war.

Noch einmal bäumte sich Emmett auf und diesmal presste Carlisle ihn mit einem dunklen Knurren aufs Bett zurück. Edward blickte irritiert auf Esme. Esmes Augen spiegelten eine dunkle Vorahnung. Eilig griff sie nach Carlisles Hand und zog sie fest von Emmett zurück.

„Carlisle, es ist genug! Du musst aufhören!"

Esmes Stimme war trotz der Anspannung sanft und liebevoll. Rosalie interpretierte Esmes Worte jedoch, dass irgendetwas falsch lief. Darum packte sie Carlisle an der Schulter, wollte ihn gewaltsam von Emmett wegreißen, doch Edward stoppte sie.

„Mach das nicht Rosalie! Carlisle kennt den richtigen Augenblick, vertrau ihm!"

Erklärte er ihr, war jedoch selbst nicht ganz sicher. Carlisle trank weiter. Doch seine Schlucke wurden besonnener. Esmes Stimme tropfte wie ein verführerischer Zauber in seine Sinne und Emmetts Blut konnte dagegen nicht anhalten. Ja, es war genug. Carlisle schmeckte nun deutlich das strömende Gift in Emmetts Blutbahnen. Das Herz schlug immer noch und verteilte die wandelnde Kraft in dem sterbenden Körper. Mit einem Ruck löste Carlisle sich. Nur kurz warf einen Blick auf Emmett, dann drehte er sich zu Esme, nahm sie in seine Arme. Carlisle brauchte einen Moment für sich. Rosalie nahm Carlisles Platz ein und beobachtete Emmetts Reaktionen. Edward hielt weiterhin Emmetts Schultern, obwohl es nicht mehr notwendig war. Emmett würde sich wandeln. Das Gift begann zu wirken. Emmetts Körper durchfuhr ein Zittern. Rosalie schluckte. Sie erinnerte sich deutlich an die Schmerzen der Wandlung. Emmett schlug die Augen auf, sein Körper krampfte sich zusammen. Schmerzverzerrt schrie Emmett auf und krümmte sich, zerfetzte das Laken. Edward ließ Emmetts Schultern los. Jetzt war keine Gefahr mehr. Jede Verletzung, die Emmett sich nun zuziehen würde, würde durch das Vampirgift geheilt werden. Die Schmerzen der Wandlung konnte niemand verhindern. Doch Rosalie wollte es ihm leichter machen.

Sie fasste nach seinem Gesicht und zog es zu sich. Wie bei einem weinenden Kind strich sie die Tränen von Emmetts Wangen und flüsterte beruhigende Worte.

„Schsch Emmett…"

Zum ersten Mal sprach sie seinen Namen aus, den sie in der Bar von Beaverbridge gehört hatte. Edward war erstaunt, dass Emmett tatsächlich von Krämpfen geschüttelt zu Rosalie aufblickte. Rosalies Augen strahlten.

„…nicht dagegen kämpfen, Emmett. Es wird gleich besser, vertrau mir!"

Emmett verkrampfte erneut, doch Rosalies Worte zeigten Wirkung. Emmett schien die Schmerzen besser zu ertragen. Carlisle zog Edward von Emmett weg.

„Lass es sie alleine machen."

Edward verstand und folgte Carlisle und Esme aus dem Raum. Die Zwischentür ließ Carlisle geöffnet, falls Rosalie Hilfe brauchte. Im Nebenraum des Gästezimmers unterhielten sie sich darüber, wie es nach Emmetts Wandlung weitergehen sollte. Carlisle hoffte, dass Emmett nicht wie Rosalie erst einmal auf Rachefeldzug gehen würde. Edward berichtete Carlisle alles, was er über Emmett aus Rosalies Gedanken wusste und wie Emmett verletzt worden war. Carlisle war beruhigt. Das waren gute Voraussetzungen, dass Emmett ein normales Menschenleben geführt hatte und er als Vampir nicht ausrasten und eventuelle „Feinde" aufsuchen würde. Und doch würde Emmett als neugeborener Vampir sich eine ganze Weile von Menschenblut ernähren wollen. Das war kaum zu verhindern.

Einige Zeit später wurde es im Gästeraum stiller. Carlisle warf einen Blick zu Emmett und Rosalie. Die Wandlung stand vor dem Ende. Carlisle wollte dabei sein, wenn Emmett das neue Leben in sich spürte. Eilig lief er ans Krankenbett zurück. Emmett lag jetzt ganz still. Sein Körper war entspannt und er fühlte keinen Schmerz mehr. Seine Haut war kalt geworden und die Sonnenbräune wich einem hellen Unterton. Die offenen Wunden des Bärenangriffs hatten sich geschlossen, waren kaum mehr zu erkennen. Dann setzte sein Atem aus. Die letzte Sekunde seines menschlichen Lebens verging und der letzte Herzschlag verstummte.

Auch Esme und Edward waren nun an das Bett zurückgekommen.

Der erste Moment im Leben eines Vampirs, ein heilig anmutender Moment.

Rosalie hielt Emmetts Hand. Ihr Blick war voller Faszination und Freude. Emmetts körperliche, menschliche Vorzüge verstärkten sich um ein Vielfaches. In seinen Körper strömte starke, neue Energie ein. Seine Muskeln am ganzen Körper spannten sich gestählt an. Rosalie spürte, wie Emmetts eben noch schwache Hand in ihrer plötzlich Widerstand bot. Rosalie konnte sich nicht satt sehen an Emmetts neuer Schönheit. Rosalie erinnerte es an Bilder in einem Buch über alte Sagenwelten. Er sah aus, wie ein griechischer Gott.

Und endlich schlug Emmett die Augen auf. Schwarz, dunkelschwarz. Die Augen gehörten nicht zu dem Emmett den Rosalie am Berg bewundert hatte. Aber Rosalie war darauf vorbereitet gewesen. Vorsichtig zog sie ihre Hand aus Emmetts Hand und strich über Emmetts Stirn. Sein Blick war nur auf sie gerichtet. Da war sie wieder, das Mädchen von der Veranda und aus seinem schmerzvollen Träumen. Der Engel. Und wieder war sie Wirklichkeit, berührte ihn sogar. Er blickte irritiert, dann tat er einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte sich zu bewegen. Er verstand nicht genau, was vor sich ging. Aber es gefiel ihm. Emmetts Blick wanderte und blieb an Carlisle hängen. Dieses Gesicht hatte er ebenfalls in den Träumen gesehen. Jetzt glaubte Emmett zu verstehen. Er war gestorben und das war Gott.

Der Engel hatte ihn zu Gott geführt. Die Schmerzen waren gerechtfertigt gewesen. Im Grunde hatte er auf seinem Weg in den Tod noch viel mehr Schmerzen verdient. Er hatte doch die eine und andere Sünde auf seinem Konto. Emmett überlegte, wie er nun Gott ansprechen sollte.

_Gebete, ja Gebete, irgendwelche…verdammt, ich weiß keine, nein…nicht verdammt, nur nicht so ein Wort, Gott würde es hören, wenn er so was auch nur dachte._

Ein stilles Lachen ließ Emmett aus seinen Gedanken aufhorchen. Lachte Gott über ihn? Emmett bemerkte, dass das Lachen von jemandem Anderen kam. Nun sah er auch Edward und Esme an seinem Bett stehen. Die beiden konnte er nicht einordnen. Edward hatte gelacht. Der Engel warf dem Lachenden einen verächtlichen Blick zu, blickte dann wieder zu Emmett zurück. Konnten Engel auch böse werden? Rosalie hielt die Spannung nicht mehr durch.

„Emmett, wie fühlst du dich?"

Fragte sie leise nach.

_Sie kennt meinen Namen…_

Emmett schluckte trocken. Seine Kehle brannte. Doch er wollte dem Engel antworten.

„Gut… ich … hm …Wasser"

Das Sprechen fiel ihm deutlich schwer. Der Engel lächelte ihn an. Emmett blickte wieder zu Gott. Der, der zuvor gelacht hatte flüsterte Gott etwas zu und Gott hob erstaunt grinsend eine Augenbraue.

Dann wandte er sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an Emmett.

„Bevor Missverständnisse aufkommen, ich bin Carlisle."

Stellte Carlisle sich Emmett vor.

„Du kannst aufstehen, junger Mann. Du wirst keine Schmerzen mehr haben. Ich bin nicht das wofür du mich hältst, kein Gott und kein Zauberer und doch, mit den Worten eines mir lieben Dichters gesagt: Es muss das Herz bei jedem Lebensrufe, bereit zum Abschied sein und Neubeginne, um sich in Tapferkeit und ohne Trauern, in andre, neue Bindungen zu geben...denn jedem Anfang wohnt ein Zauber inne, der uns beschützt und der uns hilft, zu leben."

Carlisle rezitierte leise, wartete, bis Emmett aufgestanden war, dann stellte er auch Edward und Esme vor. Emmett blickte auf Rosalie, die noch nicht vorgestellt worden war. Carlisle lächelte.

„Du hast sie schon gesehen, bevor…du gestorben bist, stimmts?"

Sagte Carlisle wohl bedacht der Worte. Emmetts Blick blieb auf Rosalie. Ja, er hatte sie schon gesehen, bevor… Emmetts Kehle brannte wie Feuer.

„Gestorben?"

Wiederholte er Carlisles Formulierung, starrte weiterhin auf den Engel. Sie nickte und übernahm das Sprechen.

„Ja gestorben, das bist du. Ich bin es auch und ebenso Esme, Carlisle und Edward."

Emmett setzte sich zurück auf das Bett. Das Ganze klang bizarr, aber es fühlte sich großartig an.

„Ich fühl mich lebendiger als je zuvor. Was ist mit mir geschehen?"

Rosalie war erfreut, dass Emmett die Tatsache so gut aufnahm. Sie selbst hatte völlig anders reagiert. Carlisle übernahm wieder den Faden und erklärte weiter.

„Hinter den meisten Geschichten und Legenden steckt ein wahrer Ursprung verborgen. Wir sind so ein wahrer Ursprung einer Legende. Wir haben durch ein besonderes Gift, das Elixier eines Vampirs ein zweites Leben bekommen. Wir sind Vampire und du bist nun ebenfalls ein Teil dieses Ursprungs, Emmett."

Vampir. Der Begriff sagte Emmett etwas. Vampire, Tot, Blut, Zähne, Särge kein Sonnenlicht. Emmett wischte all diese Assoziationen aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Körper fühlte sich hervorragend an. Was wussten schon die Leute von echten Vampiren. Und er hatte ein zweites Leben bekommen. Emmetts Blick blieb bei dem Engel, der wohl keiner war.

„Und du…du bist auch ein…Vampir?"

Fragte er das schöne Mädchen, von dem er noch immer keinen Namen wusste. Der Engel nickte. Emmett schluckte trocken. Wenn er jetzt nicht bald Wasser bekam. Aber ihren Namen musste er zuvor noch erfahren.

„Sag mir bitte endlich, wie du heißt, damit ich dich nicht mehr Engel nennen muss…obwohl es mir gefallen hätte."

Rosalies Herz stand in Flammen. Alles an ihm war vollkommen. Selbst die Worte, die er an sie richtete. Sie war niemals auf den Mund gefallen gewesen. Doch nun brachte sie keinen Satz mehr zustande.

„Nicht Engel…nur Rosalie…"

tbc

**Anmerkung:**

Die Zeilen „Es muss das Herz bei jedem Lebensrufe, bereit zum Abschied sein und Neubeginne, um sich in Tapferkeit und ohne Trauern, in andre, neue Bindungen zu geben denn jedem Anfang wohnt ein Zauber inne, der uns beschützt und der uns hilft, zu leben." sind aus Hermann Hesses Gedicht „Stufen" entliehen. Das Gedicht wurde erst 1941 veröffentlicht. Ich hab mir erlaubt, das Gedicht sechs Jahre früher schon in Carlisles Worte einzufügen.


	10. Blut und Begierde

_~Black Lithning: Danke für dein Review ;)_

_Anmerkung: Das ist mein letztes Kapitel hier bei . Wer an meiner Geschichte weiter interessiert ist, kann bei fanfiktion . de unter "Emmetts Story" weiterlesen._

**Kapitel 10**

**Blut und Begierde**

„Rosalie…"

Emmett sprach den Namen wie den Beginn zu einem Gebet. Wenn dieses Brennen in seinem Hals nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätte er versucht etwas Wundervolles dem Aussprechen ihres Namens hinzuzufügen. Aber das durstige Gefühl machte ihn wahnsinnig. Auf dem Tisch hinter Rosalie stand eine Karaffe mit Wasser. Bevor Emmetts Gedanken den Willen zu gehen formulieren konnten, stand er auch schon am Tisch. Emmett stutzte. Irgendetwas an seiner Beweglichkeit hatte sich verändert. Emmett hatte nicht gespürt, sich bewegt zu haben. Aber das Nachdenken darüber verschob er. Eilig fasste er nach der Karaffe und trank das kühle Wasser. Noch eiliger spuckte er es wieder aus, alles an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Es schmeckte wie passierter Kot. Emmett stellte die Karaffe zurück, die auf dem Tisch in tausend Teile zerschmetterte. Fassungslos blickte Emmett auf die Scherben und dann zu Rosalie zurück. Rosalies Augen zeigten keinerlei Erstaunen. Auch die anderen im Raum schienen eher amüsiert, als erschrocken. Carlisle trat zu ihm.

„Schmeckt nicht, oder?"

Fragte Carlisle nach und legte eine Hand auf Emmetts Arm.

„Wie gesagt, du bist nun ein Vampir, Emmett. Vieles an dir hat sich sehr verändert. Deine Sinne, deine Fähigkeiten, deine körperlichen Kräfte sind um ein vielfaches verstärkt worden. In den ersten Monaten wird keiner von uns mit dir mithalten können. Neugeborene Vampire explodieren vor Energie. Lern dich neu kennen, Emmett. Und versuche deine Fähigkeiten schnell unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Wir werden dir helfen, so gut es geht."

Carlisle drehte sich kurz zu Esme, die unbemerkt kurz den Raum verlassen hatte, um aus dem Labor im Keller, Blutreserven zu holen. Esme reichte Emmett das Blut in einem Glas.

„Tierisches Blut…trink das, Emmett."

Schon als Esme mit dem Blut den Raum betrat, vibrierte Emmetts Körper. Jeder seiner Sinne war wie berauscht von dem intensiven Geruch. Emmett riss Esme förmlich das Glas aus der Hand und leerte es in einem Zug. Es war nicht besonders gut, aber viel besser, als das Wasser. Esme füllte noch viermal nach, dann war die Blutreserve zu Ende. Emmetts Kehle brannte weiter.

„Schmeckt es immer so…leer?"

Fragte Emmett nach. Carlisle warf einen Blick zu Edward. Beide wussten, was Emmetts Aussage bedeutete. Emmett würde sich mit tierischem Blut nicht lange zufrieden geben. Sobald menschliches Blut in seine Reichweite kommen würde, würde Emmett nicht mehr zu halten sein. Rosalie war inzwischen auch an Emmetts Seite getreten.

„Schmeckt es dir überhaupt nicht?"

Fragte sie leise nach. Für sie selbst war es ungewöhnlich leicht gewesen, sich nur mit tierischem Blut zu ernähren. Emmett zuckte mit den Schultern. Er sah die Besorgnis in Rosalies Augen.

„Ich werde mich noch daran gewöhnen müssen….kann ich noch mehr haben?"

Seine Frage richtete sich an Esme. Esme blickte zu Carlisle.

Carlisle hatte immer noch eine Hand auf Emmetts Arm.

„Es gibt noch Reserven im Keller, aber frisch gejagtes Blut ist besser, Emmett."

Erklärte Carlisle.

„…außerdem schmeckt jedes Tier verschieden. Das hier war Rinderblut. Du musst deinen persönlichen Geschmack noch finden. Wie du gemerkt hast, ist es uns wichtig nur Blut von Tieren zu trinken. Wir möchten keine Mörder sein, darum meiden wir Menschenblut vollständig. Mit _wir_ meine ich Esme, Rosalie, Edward und mich."

Emmett hörte nachdenklich zu. Immer wieder blickte er auf Rosalie, um zu sehen, ob sie Carlisles Worten zustimmte. Ihm war noch nicht ganz klar, wie die Vampire im Raum zueinander standen. Waren sie eine Familie oder eine Organisation…oder nur eine Zweckgemeinschaft oder was anderes? Rosalies Blick war voller Zustimmung für Carlisles Worte. Emmett spürte, dass er ihr wichtig war.

„Gehöre ich jetzt auch zu diesem _wir_?"

Fragte er ernst nach, Carlisle lächelte.

„Möchtest du denn zu uns gehören?"

Fragte Carlisle zurück. Emmett blickte gedankenvoll in die Runde. Er wusste noch wenig von den Personen im Raum. Am meisten Bezug hatte er zu Rosalie. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie anblickte, spürte er eine tiefe Verbundenheit und eine starke Anziehungskraft. Es war, als hätte er sein ganzes Leben auf sie gewartet. Alles zuvor war unwichtig und nur ein verschlungener Weg in ihre Richtung gewesen. Die zweite Person, die ihn faszinierte war Carlisle. Er hatte etwas Erhabenes, Würdevolles an sich. Emmett konnte sich Carlisle auch gut in einem politisch, hohen Amt vorstellen.

Der junge Mann und die stille junge Frau, Edward und Esme hingegen, die beiden konnte Emmett kaum einschätzen. Edward schien sich ständig über unsichtbare Dinge zu amüsieren. Er war scheinbar ein geselliger, fröhlicher Typ. Ganz nach Emmetts Geschmack. Von Esme hatte er noch am wenigsten wahrgenommen. Ihre Kleidung war zeitlos elegant. Ihr Gesicht strahlte Wärme und Freundlichkeit aus. Sie wusste immer, was gerade nötig war. Auf einem Nebentisch richtete sie einen Kleiderstapel her. Das war bestimmt für ihn gedacht. Esme war der gute Geist des Hauses. Wie eine liebevolle, junge Mutter. Emmett konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieses liebenswerte Mädchen Blut aus einem Tier saugen sollte.

Edward fing wieder grundlos zu lachen an. Emmett wollte zu gerne wissen, was Edward zum Lachen brachte. Doch wieder war nichts zu sehen. Emmett würde es irgendwann herausbringen. Edward war eine Herausforderung für ihn. Doch war das alles genug, um zu ihnen gehören zu wollen? Emmett war hin und her gerissen. Hatte er denn überhaupt eine andere Wahl, als sich den Vampiren im Raum anzuschließen? Und wieder dieses verdammte Brennen im Hals. Bevor Emmett Carlisles Frage beantworten konnte, meldete Edward sich zu Wort.

„Ich finde, Emmett sollte uns erst besser kennen lernen, bevor er sich entscheidet!"

Schlug er vor und zwinkerte Emmett verschwörerisch zu. Rosalie beobachtete kritisch, wie Edward sich mit Emmett verständigte. Auch Emmett schien Edward zu mögen. In Rosalie begann ein eifersüchtiger Dorn zu wachsen. Edward hatte noch einen zweiten Vorschlag.

„Emmett sollte vorerst nicht alleine jagen gehen. Ich übernehme es gerne, mit ihm auf die erste Jagd zu gehen, Carlisle."

„Nein Edward, das brauchst du nicht übernehmen!"

Rief Rosalie mit eisigem Unterton dazwischen. Wie konnte Edward es wagen, zu versuchen ihr Emmett wegzunehmen. Gerade er, der gar nicht gewollt hatte, dass Emmett ein neues Leben bekommen sollte. In Rosalie brodelte es.

„Ich gehe mit ihm jagen!"

Rosalies betonte jede Silbe einzeln und ihr Blick duldete keinen Widerspruch. Doch Carlisle verstand Edwards Absichten. Edward war die sicherste Wahl, denn er hatte Einblick in Emmetts Gedanken. Sobald Emmett in Gefahr geriet Menschen anzufallen, konnte Edward eingreifen.

„Rosalie, es ist besser, wenn Edward mit Emmett unterwegs ist."

Carlisle trat zu ihr und legte beschwichtigend einen Arm um sie.

Rosalie schüttelte Carlisles Arm ab.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Ich bin schneller als Edward. Ich gehe mit Emmett!"

Widersprach sie und fasste nach Emmetts Hand. Carlisle wollte erneut einen Versuch starten, Rosalie umzustimmen, doch Edward hielt ihn zurück. Edward war deutlich von Rosalies Gedanken gewarnt. Jetzt war kein Zeitpunkt einen Familienstreit hervorzurufen. Edward lenkte sofort ein.

„Es ist in Ordnung Rosalie. Es war nur ein Angebot von mir."

Erklärte Edward ihr. Rosalie zog Emmett mit zur Tür. Esme hielt die Beiden zurück.

„Bevor ihr geht, sollte Emmett sich umziehen."

Sie deutete auf den Kleidungsstapel. Rosalie schenkte Esme ein liebevolles Lächeln.

„Du denkst einfach an alles, Esme. Danke dir!"

Flüsterte Rosalie ihr zu. Auch Emmett presste einen leisen Dank hervor. Er war wie im Fieber. Das Brennen in ihm wurde zusehends stärker und dunkler. Die Gespräche um sich bekam er nur noch gefiltert mit. Das Einzige was ihn einen Moment aus dem dunklen Hungertrieb herausriss, war Rosalies Hand. Rosalies Berührung schlug wie ein Blitz in seinen Arm. Eine neue starke Regung erhob sich gegen den beißenden Hungertrieb. Er starrte auf Rosalies Körper. Ihre Kleidung war eng anliegend und ihr Oberteil tief ausgeschnitten. Emmett atmete schneller. Noch hatte er den stärker werdenden Hungertrieb im Griff, aber diese neue Begierde kostete ihm alle letzte Kraft. Rosalie war zu sehr in ihren ärgerlichen Gedanken über Edward, als das sie Emmetts Blick bemerkte. Sie reichte Emmett die Kleidung, die Esme bereit gelegt hatte, dann zog sie Emmett aus dem Raum.

„Du kannst dich oben in meinem Zimmer umziehen"

Erklärte Rosalie und stieg schnell die Treppe hinauf zu den oberen Räumen. Emmett folgte ihr. Rosalies Raum war zweckmäßig eingerichtet. Kaum vergleichbar mit den luxuriösen Räumen in ihrem menschlichen Leben. Er bestand aus einem riesigen Kleiderschrank, einem Spiegel und einem Sofa. Eine Nebentür führte in ein Bad. Rosalie schloss die Tür hinter Emmett, drehte sich zu ihm. Emmett hatte keinen Blick für den Raum. Er stand unruhig in der Mitte des Raumes.

Rosalie wurde bewusst, dass sie nun alleine mit Emmett war. Ihr Ärger auf Edward war wie weggeblasen. Sie war allein mit Emmett in einem Raum. Rosalie blieb, wie gebannt an der Tür stehen. Sie war schon einmal alleine mit einem Mann, der ihr wichtig gewesen war, in einem Raum gewesen. Einem Mann der sich schuldig an ihrem Tod gemacht hatte und ihre Liebe mit Füßen getreten hatte. Und nun war sie wieder mit jemandem im Raum, für den sie viel empfand. Das Eine durfte nichts mit dem Anderen zu tun haben. Nichts war gleich, Emmett war kein bisschen, wie dieser andere Mann, dessen Namen sie nie wieder aussprechen wollte. Rosalie versuchte die Erinnerung an dieses vergangene Ereignis sofort aus ihren Gedanken zu verdrängen. Es gelang ihr kaum.

„Ich…lass dich besser alleine zum Umziehen…"

Schlug sie vor und spürte, wie ihre Selbstsicherheit in sich zusammenfiel. Emmett hatte die Kleidungsstücke auf dem Sofa abgelegt und blickte zu ihr. Sein Oberkörper war frei, seine zerfetzte Hose kaum mehr erkennbar. Emmett war so unglaublich attraktiv.

Und Emmetts Augen gehörten nur ihr. Rosalie erwiderte seinen bewundernden Blick. Emmett kam näher und griff nach ihrer Hand. Seine Hand zitterte und fühlte sich fast warm an. In Emmetts Gedanken war Krieg. Die eine Armee kämpfte für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit, die zweite dunkle Armee war getrieben von Lust und Begierde. Emmetts Augen glühten dunkel. Rosalies verführerischer Anblick war für ihn kaum mehr auszuhalten.

Noch ein Schritt näher und der Krieg wäre verloren. Emmett atmete ihren berauschenden Duft ein und Rosalie spürte seinen schnellen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht. Er war so wunderschön. Mit einem Schlag kehrte ihre Selbstsicherheit zurück. Nichts war vergleichbar mit der Situation aus ihrem früheren Leben. Die junge, schwache Rosalie gab es nicht mehr. Und das hier war nicht Royce, das war Emmett und alles an ihm war perfekt. Sie selbst hatte ihn erwählt. Hungrig nach seiner Nähe überwand Rosalie die Distanz zwischen ihren Gesichtern und küsste Emmetts wundervolle Lippen.

Emmetts Kontrolle zerbrach, wie die Karaffe in tausend Scherben…


End file.
